With Just One Kiss
by SufficientlyAwkwardBadass
Summary: And as she watched him jump from roof to roof, she thought to herself, ‘Funny, how everything changes… with just one kiss.’ Lime. R&R please.


A/N: First time. Go as hard on me as you want.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto by the way, if I did… I would've left my house years ago and live the best life ever. Amen. O.o

* * *

With Just One Kiss  
Written by: BrutallyTwistedImagination

* * *

He entered their apartment. He was bruised and tired, and definitely in a bad mood and Naruto was the man to blame. The idiot apparently fell for Kakashi's traps during a training session. Kakashi really wasn't their sensei anymore but they still called him so to show affection. And they treated him as a sensei too. He lazily took of his weapons and other belongings hanging on to him and crashed into the sofa. Sighing as he felt deep pleasure of having to relax at last.

But, things don't go too well that easily. He hadn't even closed his eyes when he heard a banging on his door.

"Oi! Teme! Open the door! It's Naruto!" He glared at the door and didn't make a move. Maybe if he was quiet enough Naruto would think he wasn't home and would just leave, he thought hopefully. He controlled his chakra so he wouldn't be sensed.

Unfortunately, Kiba was there too. And the "dog" smelled Sasuke's scent. "Sasuke! I know you're there! I could smell you!" Kiba yelled through the door. Sasuke stood up unwillingly and opened the door glaring at the two loudmouths.

"What?"

"We have another mission. We meet at the bridge at ten in the evening. Don't be late. It's an S-Class," Naruto announced and the two most annoying ninjas disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

At this point Sasuke was really, really annoyed. '_They banged on the door just to say that!! They could've told me through the door. Or something. Maybe slipped a note under the door!!' _He mentally screamed.

His head was aching badly. He needed something to cool his head off, he doesn't know what. But maybe it wasn't something… maybe it was a someone. '_Not "A" someone, "THE" someone_.' And that someone, had odd pink hair, jade orbs and a body that was, in his eyes, perfect. And that someone, was Haruno Sakura. But Sakura wasn't home yet. She was still at the hospital working hard. Healing patients, and doing Tsunade's lengthy paperwork. He thought she'd arrive late, but he hoped that she wouldn't. He wanted to spend a bit of time with her before he leaves for another S-Class mission, _'The S stands for stupid... it isn't even hard or challenging enough.' _He went back at the sofa and was about to close his eyes, hoping for some rest, when he heard another knock at the door. '_Who the hell is it this time?!' _

He stood up and opened the door, glaring at the person. It was Sakura. Her pink hair was messy, her eyes looked very sleepy, and she looked really tired too. She sighed and wordlessly entered the apartment. Sasuke closed the door and sighted her already lying down on the sofa. He scowled. '_Damn it, I'm supposed to lay down there.'_

He moved on to their black sofa and tapped Sakura on the shoulder with his foot. "Move. That's my spot," He commanded her. But Sakura merely shook her head and told him, "Your name's not on it." She ignored him and took a nap.

He scratched the back of his head, and proceeded to the bedroom. There was no point in arguing with her. It was still six in the evening anyway, he had a lot of time. He crashed onto the bed and slept.

* * *

He woke up, smelling her strawberry scented shampoo. '_Must be taking a shower.' _He looked up and saw her only wearing a towel. Then he turned over and looked away. He knows his limits. Besides, he knew that if he took a peek at her without her telling he could, he might be killed… a second time. The last time he took a peek at her he could've sworn he saw the tunnel of light. Uchiha Sasuke maybe cold hearted, but that doesn't mean his hormones were cold too.

When he faced her, she was already wearing her uniform… again. He raised an eyebrow. Seeing this, she told him that she was going to have another shift at nine in the evening. He sighed. It looks like they weren't going to be with each other again. _'So much for THE someone.'_

He scratched his head and looked at the clock. It was eight in the evening. He got up and entered the shower. Sakura headed to the kitchen to cook dinner for him, and something to eat while at the hospital.

They've been a bit cold to each other. Not that they were fighting. The two wasn't just in the mood. It's been two months since Sakura moved in. But they have only spent a total two weeks with each other because of the missions and the day and night shifts.

Sasuke entered the kitchen eager to eat something. She prepared the usual, sushi… and bits of tomato with it. He found that she was already done eating and was about to head out the door.

"I've got to go." Sakura said and smiled at Sasuke. He grunted and stared at his food. It wasn't enough, he'd still be hungry. She sighed and walked over to him. He looked up at her and before he could say anything she crashed her lips on to his. His eyes widened, she hadn't kissed him like this for almost two days now. He had to admit he missed those things.

He felt her lick his lips, and he willingly gave way. He felt her tongue roam around his mouth and constantly flicking his tongue with hers, as if she was enticing him to dance with her tongue. He obliged and they started. They battled each other's tongue, trying to lick faster and harder than the other. But the duel stopped as Sakura paused to gain some air. Sasuke pulled her to his lap and started to give her butterfly kisses from her neck to her shoulders. She then, flicked his earlobe with her tongue and grazed her teeth against it. One of his hands made its way down to her ass and he squeezed it firmly, earning a yelp from the girl.

He smirked as he used his left hand to undo the buttons of her blouse. But she stopped him before he could touch his lips on one of breasts.

"Iie… not now. Sasuke-kun," She moaned, as he slapped her hand away and started to lick her breast.

He didn't stop there though. As he gave attention to her breast with his mouth, he also fondled with her other breast using his hand, feeling for her nipple which was covered by an annoying black bra. She moaned yet tried to resist this 'lustful' attention and tried to move away. She was going to be late for her shift and Tsunade might get angry at her. Then again, who wouldn't love to be in her position.

"Sas…Sasuke-kun. Stop it…" She whispered in between moans. The more she moaned, the more he wanted her.

He pushed away her bra and started to enjoy his delectable cherry blossom. Tasting one of her sweet breasts and feeling every part of the other, as she moaned in delight, arching her back to give themselves more of what they wanted. And he switched breasts, making sure he has paid as much attention to the other as he had to the first one. He licked and nipped and occasionally sucked and bit every part giving her a lot of hickies on her breasts.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered. He went back up to her lips and this time, he would taste her mouth. He slipped in his tongue, and as he does that, his hand goes even lower, down to her skirt. And at this point, she knew it was time to stop. She gripped his hand tight, making him wince.

"Next time, Sasuke-kun… I'm going to be late," she said as she straightened up herself and buttoned her blouse back. She gave him a chaste kiss. And she left the disappointed Sasuke all alone… and he was already hard.

* * *

She was in her office apparently finishing her paperwork. She glanced at the clock, 9:45 pm. _'Sasuke-kun must be at the bridge now.' _She's been thinking about their little game awhile ago, and she knew that both wanted more. _'Shouldn't have stopped him… should've called in sick. I'm such a baka.' _She continued doing her paper work.

A few minutes later she felt a familiar presence behind her.

"Sasuke-kun, shouldn't you be at the bridge by now?" She asked him, and she stood up. He hugged her from her waist and pulled her close, planting a kiss on her cheek. She blushed.

"What's up?" She asked, as she enjoyed the warmth his body was emitting. He was highly addictive and she wouldn't mind an overdose of him, but she had work to do.

"You left me hanging there…" he whispered huskily, and she blushed even more. Before she could even speak, she turned around and kissed her full in the mouth. Shoving his tongue in her as she gasped, and tasting once again that sweet taste. She closed her eyes as she tangled her fingers with his hair. His hands once again found their way to her ass, and they stayed there. She could feel him go hard again. She blushed even more, but it didn't matter as he suddenly broke the kiss.

"I'll finish this mission early… and then, I'll come back for you." He said, kissing her softly, and leaving her quite disappointed.

And as she watched him jump from roof to roof, she thought to herself, _'Funny, how everything changes… with just one kiss.' _And she smirked, looking forward to meet him again, to continue fulfilling their wants.

* * *

I know it sucks. Sorry. Just leave a review, tell me what you think.


End file.
